


Then Somebody Bends

by isthepartyover



Category: Glee RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isthepartyover/pseuds/isthepartyover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*throws glitter* Domestic!Crisscolfer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then Somebody Bends

Chris woke to an empty bed.

He frowned, reached his arm out to touch the cool sheets next to him, and wondered briefly how long Darren had been up before he got out of bed himself.

He found Darren in the kitchen, his iPod hooked up to a speaker and playing what sounded like ‘Under the Sea’ from the Little Mermaid at a low volume as Darren danced around the kitchen, cooking.

Chris just stood there, watching with an amused smile until Darren noticed him just as the song changed.

“Morning.” Darren hummed along with the song, walking up to Chris and pulling him close, dancing around the kitchen.

“You’re ridiculous.” Chris giggled. Darren grinned, spinning Chris around the kitchen again and turning up the music, singing along.

“ _Just a little change,_

_Small to say the least,_

_Both a little scared,_

_Neither one prepared,_

_Beauty and the beast._

_Ever just the same,_

_Ever a surprise,_

_Ever as before,_

_And ever just as sure,_

_As the sun will rise._ ”

“Too bad we can’t do that dramatic spin from the movie.” Chris sighed.

“Wait. Why not?” Darren pouted, stopping his serenade.

“Because there is no room in my kitchen.” Chris pointed out. “Also, aren’t you cooking?”

Darren groaned and let go of Chris, moving back over to the pan on the stove. “Curse you and your logic.”

“Hey, I just don’t want my house to burn down.” Chris snorted, pulling a can of Diet Coke out of the fridge and hopping up onto the counter.

Darren stuck his tongue out at him. “I’m not  _that_  irresponsible.”

“Suuuuure.” Chris drawled, teasingly. Darren made a face, and before Chris knew it, Darren was in front of him, tickling his sides and making Chris laugh so hard it hurt.

*

They were curled up on the couch together, some sappy rom-com playing in the background that neither of them was paying any attention to.

Darren was asleep, lying on top of Chris with his cheek pressed to Chris’s chest, snoring lightly.

Chris was watching him; his hand rubbing at the small of Darren’s back absentmindedly, smiling to himself.

“I think I love you.” Chris murmured, affectionately, surprising himself with how easy it was to say.

Darren fidgeted a little in his sleep, but otherwise there was no response.

*

Chris was making lunch when Darren woke.

“Hey, sleepyhead.” Chris laughed when Darren stumbled into the kitchen.

“Hi.” Darren mumbled, clinging to Chris’s back. “Was I dreaming or did you say you loved me?”

Chris immediately felt his face heat up. “Uh. No? Must’ve been a dream.”

“Oh.” Darren hummed. “Well, just so you know, I love you too.”

Chris looked down, smiling, his face still red. “I really do. Love you, I mean.”

“I know.”


End file.
